Big-Bean Vine
|jap_name = おおきなまめのき (Ōkina Mame no Ki) |jap_meaning = Big Bean Tree おおきな/大きな = Big, まめ/豆 = Bean, き/木 = Tree |theme= Large beanstalk among clouds |world= Grass Land |treasure=Furniture: Lattice, Cloud Pillow; Big-Bean Vine CD |common enemies=Balloon Waddle Dee, Bow Waddle Dee, Buttonfly, Dandan, Parasol Waddle Dee, Sulkworm, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |notes = Metamortex: none }} Big-Bean Vine is the fifth stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn, and the fourth in Grass Land. It comes after Rainbow Falls. Completing the stage gives the Watering Can Patch, which makes the beanstalk on Grass Land grow even taller, unlocking Fangora. The predominant feature in the stage is a huge beanstalk that pierces the cloud layer like Butter Building from Kirby's Adventure. The stage is very much a vertical one, where Kirby ascends the beanstalk. There are no Metamortexes in the stage. Overview The stage starts off with Kirby at the base of the giant beanstalk. There will be some Bow Waddle Dees and normal Waddle Dees that will try to stop Kirby from proceeding upwards. Continuing on, more Bow Waddle Dees will shoot arrows at the pink hero. To the left of one of these Waddle Dees is the two-star Bonus Star. On the right side, a Parasol Waddle Dee will be floating along. Kirby can hop on the parasol and use it as a platform to grab a lot of beads. The pink hero will find yet another Bow Waddle Dee and a regular Waddle Dee as he continues up to the sky. Before going higher, Kirby should hop on the two Parasol Waddle Dees and use them as platforms to reach the first Treasure Chest containing the Lattice. In the next area, there will be a plethora of Balloon Waddle Dees. Kirby should use the Balloon Waddle Dees to reach higher areas, but be wary of the few Dandans nearby. The three-star Bonus Star can be found on the cloud with Balloon Waddle Dees. Going up a little further and moving to the right, the second treasure,the Big-Bean Vine CD, can be found on a cloud. As the pink hero proceeds upwards, Buttonflies will try to knock him off course. In the final part of the stage, a Sulkworm will be blocking the way. It can easily be dealt with by using Weight form on it or by throwing its own spitwads at it twice. After it is defeated, Kirby will be able to access the door the behemoth was blocking. Inside the beanstalk, the hero can go on either side to get many beads. There will be more Balloon Waddle Dees and Dandans as Kirby continues skyward. If Kirby takes the second column of Balloon Waddle Dees, they will take him near the five-star Bonus Star and the final treasure: the Cloud Pillow. Finally, the pink puffball should ride the column of Balloon Waddle Dees to the top where the Bonus Bell is. Ringing the bell will end the stage. Music Gallery KEY Big-Bean Vine.png|Stage preview KEY_Big-Bean_Vine.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Big-Bean_Vine.JPG|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' es:Rama de habichuelas ja:おおきなまめのき zh:大豆巨藤 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Sky